Lost and Forgotten
by HollaHollaHollaHolla
Summary: When the family left Beth, were they completely sure she was dead ? Well, they didn't check. They probably didn't know that the bullet barely skimmed her head, knocking her into an almost coma like state. when she wake up, she'd forget the past two years. Luckily, Carmila found her, and dug her up. But will Beth remember her new family or even the relationship with Daryl ?


Carmilla spotted the station wagon and prayed to whatever was out there that it worked.

As she ran up to the faded yellow vehicle, quietly of course, she checked through the windows. There lie a body, that wasn't a problem. She'd killed before. She opened the drivers door first, turning the key in the ignition. The car roared to life. She quickly looked back over to the body, which luckily for her, hadn't moved. That means it's already dead.

She sighed and tossed her satchel into the passenger seat, then going round the back and tossing her hikers backpack into the back.

Carmilla opened the door to where the feet of the dead body was, and started to pull. Suddenly she heard a screech.

Quickly she dropped the feet and pulling out her revolver that had been at her waist.

The body moaned, in a way a dead one wouldn't. This body was alive.

"Hey! Get up! Or-or... I'll shoot!" Carmilla said to, said body.

The body moved the blanket off of themselves slowly, revealing them self to Carmilla.

"What the hell?" Carmilla dropped her gun while looking at the body.

"D-Don't shoot miss!" The now moving body replied, putting her hands up, while sitting up "I don't know how I got here!" The girl looked around her surroundings, getting more freaked out by what she sees.

"How in the hell are you alive?" Carmilla answered after staring at the girl, she walked closer examining her head.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't remember getting shot?" Carmilla said, now putting her hand on the girls head moving it up.

The girl of course had know idea what she was talking about. Shot? By a gun? Did that girl shoot her? If she was shot how was she alive? All she could remember was being at home, going to bed, and waking up here.

"Wh-what?" Was the girl's only response.

Suddenly, from a, not too far of a distance, there were gun shots. The girl and Carmilla, turned there heads sharply to the sound.

"Oh shit! Well cupcake, I think that's our cue to get out of here!" Carmilla shouted. She slammed the door to the car, making sure the girl was in, and jumped into the drivers seat.

Before the girl could respond, they were already out of the parking garage.

The girl was completely confused. She wanted to jump out of the car, what was even going on? Why were there gunshots? Where were people? From all the girl could see, there was nothing.

As Carmilla drove down the Atlanta streets, the girl got a good look of it all. Burnt down buildings, Sky scrapers fallen over, cars turned over, through out the road, spray painted words on walls (saying some horrible things) and that wasn't the worse. There were dead bodies, on the ground, on cars, hung up like ornaments, and some... moving?

"What is going on?" The girl shouted. "Stop this car now damn it!"

Carmilla pulled the car into the ditch to a halt.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Huh? You see all these dead ones walking these streets and you want me to stop? Are you plain stupid. We need to get somewhere safe, and I need to check that head wound of yours. But in the mean time, why don't you come sit up here and tell me your name?" Carmilla yelled at her, looking at her. She grabbed the satchel and threw it on the passenger floor.

Beth slowly crept into the seat and pulled the seatbelt over herself, as Carmilla drove off. Beth had no choice but to trust this woman, she seemed to care about her.

"My name is Beth." She said quietly. "What's yours?" Beth examined her savior. She wore a burgundy tank top, ripped black jeans, some type of combat boots, and a dark green army jacket tied to her waist. Her black hair was braided tightly down her back, and her face was sweaty. On her arms were fainted blood and dirt.

"It's Carmilla." She said looking over to her. "Do you know what's going on? Like at all?" Beth slowly shook her head, embarrassed almost.

"Well cream puff. Welcome to the end of the world." Carmilla laughed humorlessly.


End file.
